True Friends, True Scouts
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: When Usagi finds Darien cheating on her with her best friend Rei, and her other friends knew about it Usagi pulls her grades up and moves back to Japan to attend Ouran High. There she meets Kyoya who helps her come out of her funk. But is there more to their meeting?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not and will never own Ouran High Host Club OR sailor moon

Two months after the fight with chaos Usagi discovered that her boyfriend wasn't being true to her, and the worst part was that he was cheating on her with her best friend Rei. Usagi was heartbroken, and apparently the other inner solar scouts (all except Luna) knew and never bothered to tell her. In a fit of rage and disappointment she removed the inner solar scouts from being her guardians and her friends. In an effort to get away from her friends Usagi pulled her grades up becoming first in her whole school knocking Ami down to second place. With her grades she enrolled herself at Ouran High school, and was accepted on a full scholarship. She moved at there just with Luna. It was summer so Usagi got a job to pay for rent for her apartment. After what happened Usagi doesn't smile and her eyes are lifeless. She is just a shell of the person she used to be.

{first day} Usagi's P.O.V

"welcome Class today we have a new student, would you like to introduce yourself,"

"I am Usagi Tsukino," I say as I slightly bow.

"You may say more if you like," the teacher said with a bright smile on her face.

'I used to be like that. Then the incident happened,' I thought in my head. 'Usagi get a hold of yourself you came here to start over,' I shook my head mentally.

"I am sorry but there is nothing left to say," I told the teacher who looked shocked by my coldness.

"Well okay then you may sit in the desk in front of Kyoya Ootori," the teacher said while pointing to him. I nodded my head and noticed some girls giving me the stink eye.

"Hello Miss. Usagi," Kyoya said to me

I slightly turned and said "please be quite I will like to learn from the teacher" he looked shocked but he then looked away.

At the end of class I noticed the girls were still giving me the stink eye. When I was walking out I noticed that a girl was going to try and trip me so I did my famous jump and flip. Which consisted of me jumping like two feet in the air and doing a flip all while landing right on my feet. The girl looked angry and stormed out of the room. I also saw that boy named Kyoya staring at me with him mouth open. I put my finger to my lips, and smiled. A REAL smile.

Kyoya's P.O.V

I was sitting at my desk when she walked in. She wore her hear in buns but her hair still reached close to the ground. She was on the average side for height and body but what caught my attention the most was her eyes. They were a lifeless blue color, but i could tell that they were once filled with love and laughter. The girl said her name was Usagi Tsukino. And when she spoke he heard hurt, but it sounded like music (Not meaning the hurt in her voice her voice in general) I could only wonder what it would sound like if she was happy. The girl was assigned to sit in front of me. When she sat down I spoke in my charming voice. She turned her head and basically told me to shut up. I was surprised and then I looked away but in all truth I was silently smiling. 'I like a challenge' I thought to myself. After class I saw that one of my fan girls was going to trip her and was about to say something, but she surprised me by jumping two feet off the ground and doing a flip, landing gracefully on her feet. I was sure my mouth dropped open. She turned and put finger to her mouth and smiled. "Just who are you Usagi" I whispered to myself.

{After school}

I was actually kind of enjoying myself here. I walked out the school yard feeling a bit more like myself. Just then I bumped into someone's chest. I jumped back three feet and began apologizing "I am truly sorry"

"It's okay. Your Usagi right," shocked by someone who knew my name I looked up and saw Kyoya from my fist class.

"Oh hello, again I am sorry," I said as I went into robot mode. I tried to walk past him but he blocked my way. "Will you please let me pass?" I asked looking at him. All in all I can see what girls see in him, he seems to have the aura of mysteriousness.

"How did you do that thing in class with the jumping and flipping?" he asked. I immediately blushed remembering what he looked like when I did that.

"I was a gymnast when I was younger" I lied right through my teeth. The reason Ii could do that was because I have to do that to get away from the enemies attacks sometimes. When I say sometimes I mean always.

He nodded excepting the answer but probably knew I was lying. He looked closer at me and I backed up slightly. Then I noticed he was staring at my brooch.

"I-it was my grandma's brooch" I told him. He raised an eyebrow probably wondering what grandma on earth would have this brooch. (1)

"Well that is all the questions I have for now see you later, meatball head (2). When he said that a took off running. As I ran I began to cry. After five minutes of crying I walked into my apartment and called out to Luna

"It is about time!" (Those who have watched dubbed try reading hat without hearing Luna I your head, bet you can't do it)

"I am sorry Luna I got confronted by a guy who wanted to know how I could do my jump and flip move" I told Luna who began to freak out thinking someone found out I was sailor moon. "Don't worry Luna I am not dumb enough to let something slip. Trust me that won't ever happen" I told her while petting her.

{Kyoya's P.O.V}

I saw Usagi leaving ad decided to block her from leaving. When she walked into me she jumped back by like three feet. 'Wow' I thought she began apologizing then she saw who it was. I noticed a difference in her vocal patterns. She went almost robotic like. I asked her about how she did that move earlier and I could tell she was lying when she said she used to be a gymnast. But I accepted it anyways then I saw a brooch on her(3)

She saw me looking and said "i-it was my grandma's" I could also tell that was a lie it looked too new to have been her grandma's no matter how old her grandma was.

I told her she could go then called her meatball head. When she took off running I could see the tears going down her face. "What is going on with you Usagi," I muttered just as Tamaki came running up to me.

"Kyoya who was that?" the king of the club asked, I could literally sense the hearts in his eyes. I turned and pinned my death glare on him that basically said 'mess with her I will kill you', and he imminently shrank down.

"That Tamaki was Usagi Tsukino she is in my class and is on a scholarship," I told Tamaki how was still shrunken down.

He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds then he stood up straight and said in a sing song voice "Kyoya is in love!" and he repeated it over and over. Till I grabbed him and pinned him with a glare that said 'Mess with me and it will be the last thing you do' he shrank back down again.

I pulled him up and we walked into the school to music room number three. AKA our club room. "Yo boss, Kyoya where have you been" The twins asked. Tamaki looked at me almost asking if he may speak. I gave him a glare that said 'Say one word about it and you dead' then I nodded my head and walked to where my laptop was.

I began researching Usagi and found out that she never was a gymnast and only two months before school ended she pulled her grades up from failing to excelling. I raised an eyebrow at this "What could make you try so hard" I muttered. Her profile also said that she was extremely energetic, loyal, caring, and overall a great person to be around. I was even more shocked by this. For the girl I saw was a lifeless shell. 'maybe something bad happened to her' I thought. I saw from the corner of my eye that the twins were trying to sneak up on me so I shut my laptop ad stood up pinning a glare on them.

"W-we just wanted to k-know w-what you were doing on y-your c-computer," the twins stuttered.

I shook my head then walked out the room with Tamaki yelling "We aren't done yet!" I shook my head and continued to leave.

I head gotten the address Usagi was at from my research on her. When I got there I saw she lived in a huge apartment building. Her apartment number was 2A. When I got there I knocked on the door and after a minute she opened the door. Not expecting to see me. "Kyoya what are you doing here," she asked quietly.

"May I come in?" I asked her. She thought for a minute and fully opened the door. When i saw her she was dressed in short black shorts and she had a white tank top on.

{Usagi's P.O.V}

When I opened the door to let him in he just stared at me in a weird way. I looked down at myself and I was wearing shorts and a tank top, but I didn't think I looked that weird. I waved my hand in front of him saying "Kyoya you there?" he shook his head snapping out of his trance I giggled for the first time in months at his face.

"I am sorry for staring," he said quickly and looked away trying to cover up a blush.

I led him the living room and asked if he wanted any tea, he said yes "What kind of tea do you prefer? I asked him as I got my tea cups down. I looked at them and began to silently cry. Rei and the other girls had given me these tea cups for my birthday last year. I wiped my tears and then asked "I am sorry did you say something I wasn't paying attention,"

"I said I don't mind what tea you make," Kyoya said while staring at my face. "Where you crying?" he asked me. I turned quickly and shook my and began to prepare my favorite cherry blossom tea.

"Here," I said while handing him the cup of tea. He sat the cup down and grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to look at him in eye level.

"You have been crying," he said as he let go of my wrist. I stood up and looked away.

"Is there a reason that you came here?" I asked him as he took a sipped of the tea. He made a weird face when he tasted it. "It is cherry blossom tea. Very hard to get because cherry blossoms are usually not edible. I got the tea from my boss when I resigned for the school year." I said explaining to him.

He nodded his head then said "I looked into your background Miss. Usagi and found you were never a gymnast. Care to explain?" I blushed and turned away from him.

"I would rather not, I assume you have more questions?" I asked while looking at him again 'this is the longest conversation I have had with anyone besides Luna in months,' I thought to myself.

"Yes I also found out that you used to be a very happy person and I am not trying to sound mean but you don't seem like that person I read about. You don't have to say but I would prefer if you did," he said and I was taken aback by his forwardness.

"Fine I will tell you, no interrupting while I speak," I said waiting for him to promise. He nodded his head so I continued. "About three months before school ended I found my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend Rei. All my friends knew but didn't bother to tell me. I got angry and never talked to them after I yelled at them. For two weeks I cried my eyes out. Then I knew I had to leave, get as far away from them as possible. I remembered Ami talking about a fancy rich people school in japan. So I pulled my grades up knocking her down to second best student, and applied here. They accepted me on a full scholarship. I moved out imminently, with my cat Luna. I worked a job over the summer to pay for rent and food, and now it all leads up to now." I said while looking down at my hands.

{Kyoya's P.O.V]

'Wow she has such a tragic history, no wonder she doesn't smile anymore,' I thought to myself. "You need to forget about those people. If they truly loved and cared for you they wouldn't have done what they did," I said while putting my hands over hers causing her to look up at me. She smiled ever so little then It burst into a huge warming smile. She jumped up and gave me a tight hug. I smiled at her and hugged her back.

"T-thank you for not treating me weirdly," she whispered to me.

"You are welcome Usagi," I said as she pulled back from the hug looking a little bit embarrassed. I picked up a sheet of paper and wrote my phone number and email on it. "Here call or email whenever you need to talk," I said while handing her the paper. She smiled and hugged me again. After the hug I left feeling accomplished 'I got to know you better Usagi thank you' I said in my mind.

{Usagi's P.O.V}

"Looks like someone is returning to her old self again," said a voice with a British accent, making me jump three feet back.

"Luna don't startle me like that," I said while looking at my cat guardian.

"I am happy that you are returning to normal Princess," Luna said while hopping up on my shoulder. She was right I was actually very happy and when I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face

{The next morning} {Same P.O.V}

I woke up early and made myself some breakfast while looking at the newspaper. "Mysterious monster sightings" I read out loud.

"Seem like a job for sailor moon," Luna said while hopping up on my shoulder.

"You know what Luna I agree I need to come out of his funk and keep my world safe, for all we know the negaverse could be back," I said to Luna who looked at me weirdly.

"That guy really did a number on you," Luna whispered making me blush.

I looked at the clock and then said "I have to go Luna or I will be late," I said while rushing out the door.

{At school}

I walked with my hop in my step again and with a smile on my face. I entered the room and went straight to my seat. I saw the Kyoya was looking at me with amusement in his eyes.

"You seem happy," he stated making me blush and laugh at the same time.

"You were right I need to forget about them, so I am moving on from them. I just hope I can actually make friends," I said while turning to face him. He made a noise, and I turned and saw a line of people looking at me with smiles on their faces.

"Hi! Are you Usagi?" the girl in the front asked. I nodded my head and they started to whisper. I looked at them in confusion. "You are the Usagi that holds the highest score for the Sailor v game right," I looked at them wide eyed.

"H-how do you know that" I asked them and they broke out saying stuff like 'it really is her' 'she's really pretty' 'Amazing!'

"You are a progamer?" Kyoya asked from behind me.

"I may or may not have gotten good at the game," I said while smiling at him.

"We wanted to get your autograph," the girl in the front said. I was shocked but agreed.

I think I signed like thirty pieces of paper. After the last person left, I messaged my hand. "You are quite popular already. How come I didn't know you were a gamer?" Kyoya asked me.

I turned and looked at him and said "It was a thing of the past. I got that score a long time ago I can't believe no one has beat it yet. Though it is a hard game. My f-friends helped me beat it by bringing me food and water." I felt wetness on my cheeks I must have started crying.

"I am sorry for bringing it up Usagi will you please forgive me," he said I looked at him and he really looked pained at the thought of making me cry.

"You are forgiven dearie," I said with a British accent making him laugh. I looked at the time and class should have started by now. "Where is the teacher?" I asked Kyoya who shrugged his shoulders.

Just then a cute little boy in the high school uniform ran in and said "Classes have been canceled today," everyone jumped and ran out. Kyoya and I where the last to leave the class room.

"Where are all the girls going?" I asked Kyoya who looked at me with a smirk that I have come to know as the evil smirk.

"Follow me," he simply said. We walked to we were in front of a rom labeled as Music room three. I looked at him and he smirked again and opened the door for me.

The room was filled with girls sitting on couches looking at five boys and one girl, although she was dress as a guy. The blond hair guy came up and tried to take my hand to kiss it but I wouldn't let him. "There is no way I am letting you kiss my hand," I said while holding my books close to my chest.

"Tamaki this is Usagi Tsukino," Kyoya said while giving the blond boy what seemed to be a death glare. I giggled and they both looked at me.

"Kyoya you don't have to glare at him as if you are planning to murder him. Hello Tamaki as Kyoya said my name is Usagi, I am on the scholarship," I said while sitting on a chair near me. I was instantly swarmed with girls asking for my autograph.

"am I missing something," Tamaki asked Kyoya who was looking at me.

"She holds the highest score on a video game called sailor V." Kyoya stated as he walked over to me.

"How do I make them stop?" I whispered as Kyoya sat down next to me. He chuckled and I stood up. "I have to go now" I said to all the girls. Then I booked it out the door. Kyoya followed me out the door.

"Are you ok Usagi?" he asked as he sat down next to me on the bench. I shook my head and began to cry. He let me cry on his shoulder. After five minutes I stopped crying. "I am sorry I got your shoulder all wet with tears," I said as I stood up.

He shook his head and pulled me down next to him again. "It is okay to cry Usagi you have been through a lot," He said as he gave me a hug. I nodded my head, and then stood up again. He shook his head and pulled me down yet again. "Did I say you could stand up," He said in an evil voice.

I shook my head from left to right "N-no" I stuttered.

"I don't what to sound like I am taking advantage of you but will you go out on a date with me tonight?" Kyoya asked send shock into me. I thought about it 'he is a nice guy will a kind heart'

"alright we can go out, but no private arrangements out with everyone," I said and he smiled big and wide.

"If you insist pick you up at 6?" he asked and I nodded my head, I stood up and bowed.

"I have to head home now I will see you later," I said and left.

{at Home}

"Luna I am back!" I yelled when I walked into my apartment.

"You are home early are you not?" Luna asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Class was canceled today. I am going to change out of these clothes and go out food shopping. Is there anything you would like me to pick up?" I asked Luna as I took the big yellow marshmallow of a dress off. Five minutes later I was heading out the door.

When I got to the store a I saw the other Scholarship student walk in as well. I walked up behind her and yelled "BOO!" she jumped and turned to look at me.

"What did you do that for miss?" she asked.

"I don't know Miss. Haruhi I was bored." I said and she looked at me in shock.

"How did you know I was actually a girl?" Haruhi asked.

"I had a friend who could cross dress. So you just here shopping?" I asked as I pulled a buggy out of the buggy area. (lol)

"Yeah picking things up for diner tonight," She said as she walked down the eiles with me. After a few minutes of silence she said "I saw you hanging out with Kyoya today. How did you manage that anyone who gets to close he pushes them away."

"Well he was actually helping me you see, I was crying yesterday and today and he was trying to calm me down," I told Haruhi who looked at me weirdly. "What?" I asked her.

"You don't look like the type to cry," she said which made me laugh.

"I had a tough time last year. Ill sum it all up. Boyfriend cheated on me with best friends. Other friends knew didn't tell, turned their backs on me. Brought grades up in two months, an applied here. Left when I got accepted. And that is all that has happened in the last months." I said with a slight smile. Haruhi on the other hand look like she was about to cry. And she did she threw her arms over my neck and cried on my shoulder.

"Haruhi it is okay I am moving on," I said while petting her back. She nodded her head and pulled back.

"If you don't mind I would like to be your friend," she said in a small voice.

I smiled and nodded. Just then I saw a blond head peeking out of one of the eiles. "Hey Haruhi why is that Tamaki guy here," I asked her quetly. She slowly turned and I could feel the fire in her eyes.

"TAMAKI!" she yelled as she took off chasing him.

I chuckled and said "Ah love birds"

"That would be most likely correct." Kyoya said causing me to jump three feet away from him.

"I thought we learned not to Startle me," I said as I walked back over to him. "so why are you here. You do realize this is a commoners shop right?" I asked with a raise eyebrow.

"yes Tamaki wanted to follow Haruhi around." He said as he walked with me and the buggy.

"Ah so from information I have gathered I would say Tamaki defiantly like Haruhi more than a friend, but Haruhi isn't sure if she wants to try to be with him or just stay friends," I said while picking out different cans of food. "You're looking at me weirdly Kyoya," I said as I stood to look at him.

"How did you gather that information so quickly?" he asked me as we headed for check out.

"I had a friend who was able to see the signs for it. She taught me what to look out for." I paid for my food and left with him following me.

"Interesting. See you later Usagi," he said as he walked to a black Limo!

When I got home I yelled out to Luna. "Usagi what took you so long" She asked as she hopped up on my shoulder.

"I ran into some people from school Luna and they wanted to talk. Did you know that people still havn't beat my high score on the sailor V game?" I said to Luna as I put the groceries away.

"Really well the game was designed for your training only I wouldn't be surprised that someone hasn't beaten it yet. What are you going to make for dinner?" Luna asked.

"Actually I am going out for dinner tonight Luna," I said as I looked at the time. It was only 10.

"Like a dinner date?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"Yes Luna like a dinner date. I still have hours before 6 I want to take a nap. Please Luna I beg you wake me up at five." I said as I walked into my room.

{Seven hours later}

"Usagi wake up!" Luna said while jumping on me. I shot up out of bed imminently.

"Something is coming!" I shouted holding my head.

"Usagi are you okay? What did you see?" asked a very worried Luna. I took deep breaths and calmed myself down.

"Luna something I don't know what is coming and it is going to need inner and outer sailor scouts." I told her while getting out of bed.

"do you want me to contect them?" Luna asked.

"Luna if you do you will not be forgiven. I would rather die then see their faces again," I said as I brushed my hair.

"Usagi if what you saw is true then you need your guardians" Luna said while hopping in front of the mirror.

"Luna they are the ones that turned their backs on the moon kingdom and me. They don't deserve to come and help!" I shouted at her.

She fell quiet. "I wont bring it up any more Usagi." She said quietly.

"Thank you Luna, I just can't deal with them Luna," I said as I picked her up.

"I know Usagi I shouldn't have mentioned it." Luna said.

"Ok Luna I am going to take a quick bath,"

{45 minutes later}

I was sitting on my couch flipping through channels on the T.V when I heard a knock on my door. I hopped up and bounced to the door. I opened it to reveal Kyoya. "You ready to go Usagi?" he asked and I smiled. I walked out and shut and locked my door to my apartment.

"Were are we going?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Well you said you didn't want a whole place rented out but we are going to a fancy restraint," he said as he opened the door to outside to me.

"Cool. Though I will have you know I am a big eater," I told him with a smile on my face.

{Kyoya P.O.V}

She had the brightest smile on her face and I swore that it lit up the whole place. "Kyoya you are looking at me weirdly again." She said smiling brighter.

"I am sorry but your smile seems to light the whole room up," I said and saw her blush.

When we got to the restaurant I saw her eyes go wide. "H-How did you get a reservation here!" she examined.

"I have my ways" was all I said.

"Kyoya remember when I said I am a big eater," she asked and I nodded. "Well I might be taking that back," I laughed when she said that, and she did to.

{After dinner}

"Did you have fun?" I asked her. She stopped and smiled.

"I think that was the best date I have ever been on!" she exclaimed which made me smile.

"So if I asked you out again what would your answer be?" I asked her.

"Yes! Of course I will go out with you again. Or something like that." She smiled and I smiled.

When we got to her apartment she reached up and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for a wonderful night," and she went in her apartment. 'that was so different. I never have been on a date with someone like her.' I thought in my head. "I hope to see you again Usagi," I whispered to myself.

{Usagi's P.O.V}

"How was your date Usagi?" Luna my cat asked.

"It was the best date I have ever been on. Even better than the dates that I have been on with Darien." I told Luna who looked like she was trying to figure something out. "You okay there Luna you look like you have your thinking face on," I said to her and laughed. "I'm heading for bed. Good night Luna my faithful guardian." I said as I walked into my room.

{two months later}

Kyoya and I have been dating for two months now. I am really happy happier than I ever was with Darien. "Sailor moon sighting have been more acurring" Kyoya said as I walked into the class room. Oh yeah I have been fighting more monsters as well.

"Yeah so it seems. You know Kyoya we had sailor moon and sailor scout sightings back where I use to live. Think sailor moon is the same person from then?" I asked Kyoya trying to keep my cover.

"it is possible whatever she was fighting then could have moved over here," he said putting the newspaper down. "How are you today" he asked me making me blush.

"I am fine my good sir." I said in a British accent. We laughed and waited for class to start.

Just then Honey ran in saying "No classes today!" and he ran out.

"Well I really wish the school could make their minds up before we get to class. Do you have to go over to the host club?" I asked Kyoya who nodded. "Okay lets go," me and everyone at the host club has gotten close but they still don't know me and Kyoya are dating. "When are we going to tell them?" I asked Kyoya.

"I don't know they see something between us but aren't sure yet. I say we could make them figure it out," Kyoya said.

"You and your games are going to be the death of me," I said as we walked into the club room. I went over to Haruhi and began to talk to her. "So Haruhi make your mind up yet?" I asked which made her jump with surprise making her spill hot tea on her hands. "I am so sorry let me see that." It was a second degree burn. 'Just what temperature do they boil water at here' I thought to myself. I focused on her hand and healed the burn. She looked at her hand then at me. I held my figure to my lips and said "Shhh. If someone knew I could heal minor things like cuts and burns I would be experimented on. You can't say anything to them ok." She nodded her head.

"What do you mean make my mind up yet?" she asked me.

"About whether you are going to date Tamaki" I told her which made her spill tea on my hands. I quickly healed them.

"I don't like Tamaki like that Usagi!" she silently exclaimed.

"You can't hide your emotions from me Haruhi. Do you forget I know all the signs of love?" I asked her and she shook her head. "you need to go for him you desearve a little happiness. This is your only warning. Tamaki likes you back so if you won't make a move I'll tell him you like him and make him make the move. Your choice Haruhi your choice." I said as I walked away.

"You mess with Haruhi again?" Kyoya asked as I walked up next to him. I nodded my head.

"I have to head home now to take care of Luna. Call me later okay?" I told him then walked away.

When I was walking out side to the gate I bumped into someone, and jumped three feet back like I always do. "Still on your toes as always, Usagi." The voice said. I looked p and saw none other then the cheating ma himself. Darien.

"What are you doing here Daren?" I asked bitterly.

"I miss you Usagi," he said as we took a step closer.

"Says the guy who cheated on me. Who ruined our future, and who basically gave up on Usa from being born. Sorry Darien but you are the one who messed this up! Now Get. OUT. OF. MY. WAY" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Just then I saw Kyoya running up behind me, and pulled me behind him.

"Who is this guy messing with you Usagi?" he asked with coldness in his voice.

"Darien the guy who cheated on me with Rei." I said quietly.

"You are the guy that hurt Usagi?" He asked with a dangerous calm.

"Usagi who is this?" Darien asked with the same deadly calm.

"My boyfriend, Darien, that is right I have moved on from you and girls, I have friends who really care about me." I said as I walked in front of Kyoya who protested. I saw Darien's fist and saw he was going to punch either me or Kyoya. As he came close to my face I grab his wrist. "Have you honestly forgotten who I am, I never thought you would hit a girl." I said as I moved fast as lightning and pulled his arm behind is back. I leaned forward and whispered "I am sailor moon, and Princess Serenity, don't you ever forget that." Then I let him go.

"I would leave before you get Kyoya angry," I said with a harsh calm. Darien turned around ad ran like the coward he is. I turned to look at Kyoya who looked awe struck.

"Who did you do that," he asked me.

"I took self-defense classes when I first moved here, so that if something like that happened I could kick their butts," I said as I looked up at the windows to see the host club looking out. "I am going to have to explain this to them aren't I?" I said as I put my hands on my face. Kyoya turned and face palmed as well.

"Yeah they are going to wonder who he was," Kyoya said as he led me back into the school up to the club room. When I got there the five guys and Haruhi rushed up to make sure I was alright.

"I'm fine just my good for nothing cheating ex." I said to them. Everyone but Haruhi and Kyoya were surprised and confused. "Should I tell them?" I asked looking at Kyoya and Haruhi who where nodding their heads.

"Alright no interruptions or I will throw you out the window. A few months before summer I found my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend Rei. My other friends knew and didn't tell me. I was heart-broken and I said to myself 'I can't be around them anymore' so I pulled my grades up knocking Ami out of first and then I applied here. I moved out here imminently just with Luna, and I never regretted it. Darien came here thinking he could easily get me back. I told I'm I have moved on from him and my friends. He got mad at that and tried to hit me; I stopped him and basically said if he comes near me again I won't hesitate to hurt him." I looked and saw everyone but Haruhi and Kyoya were crying.

I saw a chair took my shoes off and stood up on it "I won't stand for this crying! I am over what happened in my past and I just want to keep going forward. If I hear any of you speaking of this your fate is sealed just like Darien's," I yelled at them. They all stopped crying and nodded their heads. "Now Kyoya help me down" I said and Kyoya picked me up and placed me on the floor. I put my shoes on and saw everyone staring at him and me. "What?" I asked them and they all looked away.

"Well i have nothing else to do so I guess I'll stay here and figure out why you boil your water at 500 degrees." As I said that they all looked at me like I was crazy. "Your tea isn't supposed to burn your tongue off every time you dink it," I said as I walked to where they boil there tea.

{Kyoya's P.O.V}

"She almost got punched by her ex and she is now worried about tea? She is confusing" Tamaki said

"It is how she copes with everything. Trust me you would rather her worry about the small things then her go back to being a robot again." I told them.

"You seem to know her very well. Kyoya sure there isn't anything you want to tell us about?" The twins asked.

"if you keep this up I will tell Usagi that you said something about her past, and despite her out exterior you don't want her mad at you. She may be better at fighting then you Honey" I told them, and the twins darkened at the thought.

"Usa-Chan is a better fighter then me?" Honey Mori knelt down next to honey and explained to him my theory. "OH so Usa-Chan is a good fighter but hides it! That makes since!" Honey exclaimed shoving more cakes in his mouth.

Usagi came back in but she had my clip board with her. "Kyoya are you just going to let her touch your clip board!" the twins exclaimed.

"From what I am reading here you spend the most money on costumes correct?" she asked and I nodded my head. "From what i have seen so far most of your costumes are quite similar. Why not adjust them to the style you want it would still cost money for supplies to do that but it would be about half the amount you would be spending." When she finished speaking everyone including myself where staring at her dumbfound. "What why are you staring at me like that!" she exclaimed. I walked up to her. "Y-yes Kyoya?" she asked stuttering on her words.

"That is a great idea, Usagi. How did you come up with it?" I asked her as I took my clip board.

"Well back before I always wanted to cosplay like how you guys do. So when I saw the different styles you do I began to wonder why you got different outfits made, it all pieced together when I looked at Kyoya's clip board." Usagi explained to all of us. She then walked to the twins. "You too will to the adjusting for them." She said then she walked back where she was standing.

"Why us" Hikaru asked

"Simple your mom is a designer and I have seen you designees you have for Haruhi. Oh I suggest to showing her that bathing suit she may kill you," she said to the twins who blushed and walked away muttering something about leaving their stuff lying around. She busted out laughing. And I raised my eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry it just their so gullible it's funny!"

"That's weird usually they are the ones playing with a toy.(3)" I said to her and she just kept smiling.

"well whatever I am going to go make cherry blossom tea," she said as she hopped off to where the water was. I cringed at the thought of that tea. It's just too weird tasting forme, I wonder why she likes it so much. Haruhi was talking to her and usagi nodded handing her a cup of tea. I could see Haruhi's eyes widen from here. She began to drink more. I walked over to them.

"I still don't understand why you like that tea Usagi," I said when I stood next to her.

"What's not to like?" she asked sweetly.

"It tasted like sugar petal," I responded dryly and she began to laugh. "What"

"That is what it is, crushed sugared cherry blossom petals," she said as she kept laughing.

I looked over and a line of girls had formed behind Usagi "Usagi I think you fan club wants to try some of you tea." I said to her and she stopped laughing and began to make more tea. After five minutes all the girls were talking about how amazing their tea was. I shook my head. The rest of the day was pretty much like this the girls kept asking to talk to Usagi. I think Tamaki felt bad because he was in the corner making a hamster bed(4).

{After everyone left, Usagi's point of view}

"We made the most we have ever made today" Kyoya said closing his clip board. "it seems you have quite a large fan base Usagi," he said to me making me blush.

"shall we all leave" Tamaki said to everyone and they all nodded their heads.

"Just one more thing" Kyoya said and he walked over to me and kissed me right in gornt of everyone. Making them gasp.

"And I thought you said let them figure it out," I said with a raise eyebrow.

"At the rate they were going they wouldn't have found out till the school year ended" at Kyoya's statement they all said 'Hey!' at the same time

"How long!" Haruhi asked me

"Two months" Kyoya and I said at the same time.

I pulled Haruhi close and whispered. "Your turn" and she blushed.

When walked outside with the twins asking about every detail. "Can I kill them now," I asked Kyoya who nodded his head then I sent an evil glare to the twins which made them stop talking. Then an Idea popped into my head. I grabbed Haruhi and Tamaki pushed their heads in and made them kiss. They both jumped back, and pinned there glares on me. "I told you I would take matters into my own hands if you didn't tell him, and what better ways than a force kiss." I said as I held my hands up.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi who was blushing from head to toe "Tell me what?" he asked.

She looked at me then sighed in defeat "That I may or may not have some feelings about you," she whispered. Tamaki looked at her and kissed her on his own.

I jumped up and punched the air. "About time!" and all the other hosts nodded their heads in agreement.

Just then I heard a voice I never thought I would have to hear again. "Usagi since when do you meddle in other peoples love life?" the voice asked. Just then my four not guardians walked out in their scouts uniforms.

* * *

Hey guys hoped you liked the first chapter of this

R&R

Thx

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Sailor moon or Ouran High host club!

* * *

Whatever you do stay behind me" I warned all of them.

"Like hell!" Kyoya yelled and stood next to me.

"Oh Usagi found another guy huh" Rei said.

"Sailor mars No Rei what are you doing here!" I exclaimed to her.

"We came to get rid of you, Mars fire arrow!" Mars shot a fire arrow but I dogged it.

"Moon enteral Makeup!" I shouted but it wasn't working. They laughed when I looked at them in confusion.

"You need planet power to activate that Usagi and we won't give it to you," Mercury said.

"Maybe you won't but we will," Just then Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn appeared. They nodded and I tried again.

"MOON ENTERNAL MAKEUP!" just then I transformed into eternal moon. I heard gasps from my friends behind me. "In the name of the moon I will punish you!" I yelled and called for my staff.

"Sliver moon crystal cage!" I shouted and it surrounded them in a white light, trapping them in it. Just then I fell back in to Kyoya's arms and was untransformed.

Rei laughed "See you can barely hold eternal moon without the inner senshi's power you are a go-" she was then broke off my Uranus slapping her.

"That is no way to speak to the moon princess," she said going over to check on me. Just then a white light surrounded me and I was transformed into Princess Serenity.

"Princess!" Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, and Neptune said as they bowed. I picked myself off the ground and walked to them.

"I thank you for being the only guardians willing to stay by my side and fight with me," I said as I bowed to them. "And as for you four. You are charged with betrayal to the throne, and for stealing the prince of earth. You four have ruined the future creating a paradox allowing old enemies to come back through." Pluto looked at me proudly like she was proud of my understanding of what is going on "You have made it where my own daughter Usa will never be born and you know something else, Rei? I would have let you have Darien if made you two happy. You didn't have to hide it from me." I told her. "I am truly sorry but I have to confiscate your transformation sticks, and anything else you have that relates to the scouts." They began to shout at this. "Uranus, Neptune take their power up sticks and their other gifts." The two scouts nodded their heads and began to take them.

I walked over to Pluto "What am I going to do now Pluto there is no way I can fight, the Negaverse, the Nega-moon, and the Nega-circus all on my own. Yes I know that you four will be their but I need the inner senshi to activate my eternal moon power." I said as tears went rolling down my eyes.

"Princess do you remember when I showed you the future?" Pluto asked me and I nodded. "That was crystal Tokyo not Crystal America." She said and I looked at her.

"You mean there is still hope that I will be able to see Usa-Chan again?" I asked and she nodded. I hugged her, but then pulled back. "That was Darien I was with there? And I am going to need the inner senshi, what am I going to do?"

"Are you sure that was Darien you saw or was that just what you wanted to see at that time look back into your memories," she said and I did. I saw who I was really supposed to rule with, and I smiled. "See?" she asked

"There is only two problems I know the only way to ascend the throne as Neo Queen Serenity I have to marry The prince of earth. That was Darien," I told her.

"what if he had a younger brother, and you fell in love with him? What is the other problem?" She asked and I nodded my head in understanding.

"Sailor scouts I need my guardians." I said and something popped into my head "THEIR younger sisters From back during the silver millennia. How could I forget them!" I half said half shouted.

Just then Neptune cussed. "Why won't you let me pick you up!" she shouted and I noticed an blue aura.

"Don't touch it. It is reacting to its new master. It will go to who it chooses." I said as I followed the light. It went to Haruhi. "Haruhi the younger sister of sailor mercury, do you choose to accept you fate and fight along-side me and the other guardians, I warn you once you touch it your life will never be the same again." I told her and she was looking at me and at the stick.

"Oh what the hell. My life was turned upside down the minute I joined the host club, I'm in," she said as she grabbed the stick and was transformed into Sailor mercury. "Princess" she said as she fell to the floor.

"I see your memories came back to you," I said to her, and she nodded her head. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tamaki fidgeting with wanting to say something "Just say it Tamaki,"

"MY Haruhi LOOKS ADORABLE!" he shouted.

I rolled my eyes, and walked back over to where the former guardians were trapped. "You are free to go I am truly sorry, this is good bye forever." I said as I released the barrier that was holding them. They fell to the floor crying and my heart broke. I untransformed and walked over to Kyoya, and crashed into his arms.

"You okay Usagi?" he asked as he sat me down on the floor. I nodded my head and motioned for my guardians to come to me. Kyoya propped me up in a sitting position.

"I thank you outer senshi for coming and helping me, and Sailor mercury please don't betray me like your older sister did. I can't take anymore betrayal." I told her and she nodded.

"Kitten we are always here for you. We have been watching you since the inner senshi abandoned you," Sailor Uranus said, and she made me smile.

"I thank you. You four are True Sailor Scouts. And I can't wait to see your fighting style sailor mercury." I said and stood up to face the host club. "You are now all involved with this, I never wanted you to be but you are because you have seen both of my forms. You must never tell a living soul about thi-" and I stopped talking because a vision came. When the vision finished I knelt to the ground. "You are all guardians to the prince," I said but it really wasn't me it was my former self. "Please guard him and me I beg of you we will need you when all the Nega-verse- Nega-moon- and Nega-circus team up to take me down please!" I exclaimed and grasped my head. "Please!" I continued to say. Then Kyoya came over and wrapped his arms around me. "Protect him! Protect Kyoya!" I screamed then fainted.

{ Kyoya's P.O.V}

"What's wrong with her?!" I yelled when Usagi fainted in my arms. The Sailor scout dress in purple whose name is Saturn came forward.

"Her brain is seeing visions of her past self and it is too overwhelming for her to take so she passed out," Saturn explained then Usagi jumped up.

"I'm sorry for fainting and probably scaring you" she said with her bright smile.

"What did you mean protect the prince Usa-Chan?" Honey asked as he walked up to her.

"Neptune your mirror pleases," she asked the Sailor in sea green. She stepped up and gave her mirror to Usagi. Usagi put the mirror in front of her and images began appearing on the mirror. Pictures of someone who looked like me and the other hosts where on the screen, some of him and Usagi, and some of the hosts guarding him from a an evil women with red hair. "Now you know who you have to guard. I always thought it was Darien who I fell in love with back then, but as a searched my memories it wasn't him. It was his brother Prince Kyoya. I was to marry Darien but, I fell in love with him. I have lived since I became sailor moon thinking it was really him. My mother Queen serenity must have messed with my memories when we were reborn." Just then a small girl with a similar style to Usagi popped out and landed in her hands.

"Usa-Chan!" Usagi said while holding the girl close.

"Who is this little one?" I asked coming up to her.

Usagi put the girl on her hip then said "This is my daughter Usa."

"Your daughter?!" everyone but the four scouts shouted.

"Yes I am her daughter. Have you been doing good in school Usagi? Where are Rei-chan, and Darien?" the girl named Usa asked, and I saw Usagi's face fall.

"I am doing great in school see this building I am on a full scholarship here, and As for the others they did something unforgivable, betraying me and the kingdom." I saw Usa's face fall.

"But it's okay! Your still here right and I would like to introduce you to my friends," Usagi said as she put Usa on the floor. She ran up to me

"Nice to meet you Kyoya I am Usa Usagi's daughter. Who are you to mommy?" Usa asked.

"I am her boyfriend, may I ask how you knew my name," I asked her.

"You look exactly like Prince Kyoya," she said and all the hosts tuned and looked at us.

"Usa now you have gone and embarrassed him. I'm sorry Kyoya she's just like me, unless you get her mad. Trust me don't get her mad. She is like a honey except way worse," Usagi laughed as she lifted Usa up.

"is what she said was true Usagi?" I asked her and Usagi sighed.

"I wanted you all to find out on your own, but yes what Usa-Chan said is true. Its just th-," and she was cut off by her falling to the floor screaming.

"Mommy!" Usa yelled. I fell down next to her and tried to calm her down.

"Luna!" Usagi shouted and her purple cat appeared out of nowhere.

"USAGI!" the cat shouted making the host club members jumped back.

Usagi stopped yelling and whimpered "Kyoya?"

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"I'm scared so unbelievably scared." She whispered as she reached up to hug me. She sat there and cried on my shoulder for five minutes. "I'm sorry your shoulder is wet again." She said quietly.

"it's okay," I said while standing up and pulling her off the ground. Usa ran and wrapped her hands around Usagi and began to cry.

"Mommy you scared me," She cried.

"Usa-Chan you know I don't go down without a fight. You need not be so scared, that is not my Mini-Moon." Usagi said and Usa nodded.

"Princess what did you see?" Pluto asked.

"My suspicions where confirmed. Nega-moon, Nega-verse, and Nega-Circus are all working together. To try and kill me once and for all." Usagi said. "Usa-Chan why are you here," Usagi asked her.

"I don't know I was pushed through the time portal" Usa said, and Usagi gasped, and fell to the floor. I tried to go to her but Pluto stopped me.

"Black! Wizard! Wicked Lady! No Usa-Chan!" I saw that she was crying but Pluto still held me back. "No! No not again I can go through this again!" Usagi Shouted. I saw Usa crying and since Pluto and the other as Usagi called the 'Outer senshi' wouldn't let me through I went to her and picked her up. "Please Wizard leave her alone!" then Usagi went still. I walked over to her with Usa still in my arms and bent down next to her. I handed her Usa to her. She took her quickly and Usa began to say she was fine to her.

"What was that all about" the twins shouted. I sent them an ice cold glare and they shrank down into a hole.

"I-I think I'm ready to explain." Everyone tuned to Usagi who was dressed in her princess form. I nodded my head to tell her to continue. "When I first met Usa there was the a black wizard. The black Wizard turned Usa into wicked lady, making her turn and try to kill us. I had a vision that the same thing would happen again. Except this time there will be no way to stop it. These visions they just keep coming there in my head as we speak! Why am I suddenly seeing all of this?!" Usagi shouted

"I think we need to go to the moon, Princess" Uranus said. Usagi tuned and nodded her head.

"Please hosts gather in the middle, Haruhi since you are now a scout stand around and hold the hands of the other scouts. Mini moon transform." And when mini moon transformed and they all gathered in a circle holding hands.

"URANUS…."

"NETPUTNE…."

"SATURN…."

"PLUTO…."

"MERCURY…."

"MOON…."

"MOON CRYTSATL…."

"POWER!" they all shouted all together.

{Usagi's P.O.V}

The next thing I was back on the moon except the castle had been rebuilt. I tuned and turned trying to see the whole thing. "The castle the kingdom it's all back!" I said as I took off running through the halls. I have never been this happy before.

"Princess!" the scouts shouted as they ran after me.

"I can't believe it!" I said as I tuned in circles.

"Princess it is exciting but you need to calm down," Luna said.

I sobered a bit. "Y-your right Luna I'm sorry but the last I time this place was in shambles and there was blood everywhere, I am just so happy. Why would this happen now Luna?" I said in a rush.

"I don't know it seems like it was just rebuilt," Luna said.

Just the guys walked in. "This place is amazing is this really your castle," Honey asked.

"Yes it was originally destroyed by queen beryl," I said and I felt my smile disappear as I thought about that day. "That day Mother gave her life to send every one of us to reborn, to do that she used this crystal," I said as I showed them the crystal. They all gasped at the crystal. "That is why I hardly ever use its power, because when I do I have the chance of dying. I am the longest to have gone without dying from the gem, because it is bonded with me. When I die the gem will slowly lose its life." I said quietly and they fell silent "but don't worry I don't plan on dying any time soon. I want to live to become Neo Queen Serenity." I said my smile lighting up the whole room. I walked out of the rrom with them following me and I headed to the throne room.

"the throne room looks amazing!" Honey said. i walked up to the throne.

"One day I will sit here and be crowned Queen," I said to them.

"Actually you were crowned princess you can take the throne whenever you want, because the throne knows you from then so you turned twenty-two a long time ago." Luna said. I looked at her considering it. Then I was pushed into the chair bye the twins. I glared at them then a light shone from my head, from my crescent moon symbol on my head. Then a tiara was placed on my head. A bunch of different Queens appeared in my head telling me I can do this. And that I was ready. I smiled at them and then I saw my mom.

"Serenity even though technically you are still young you are ready to rule and bring this kingdom back" Mother said. I began to cry. "don't cry you are every ones pillar of light and hope, when they see you cry they worry." I nodded and she left. I was pulled back into realty to se Kyoya looking at me.

"Yeah she is let me help you up" he said as he gave me his hand. I smiled and rose. Everyone gasped. i ran to the mirror and gasped myself. My gown was longer and more fuller and my hair went to the ground, and the tiara was like s tattoo in my skin Swirling around my moon symbol.

"I look I lo-," but I as interrupted by Usa

"You look amazing Mommy!" she exclaimed she said as she hopped up in my arms.

"thank you Usa-chan." I said as I put her down and began to walk around. "Let's see I have to take the crystal Tokyo throne at the age of twenty-two, and I am sixteen. That means six years then I have to take the throne on earth to keep peace in tacked. That means I have six years to build the kingdom back up and make the earth trust us again." I stopped and looked at them and they still havn't moved. "You guys are still alive right?" I asked them and they began to move.

Kyoya walked up to me and smiled. "You look wonderful Usagi," I smiled and waited for him to kiss me. He did.

"We need to start training Mercury while we are up here," I said after us talking in the throne room.

"I can train her," Neptune said.

I shook my head "I will teach her, I know all the move sets for mercury. Come with me Haruhi." I said as I stood up and walked out with Haruhi following me. Before I left I said "Uranus be nice to them," and I winked at them and silently prayed that She won't kill them.

"so where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"You need an area with water to fully call forth you powers," I told her, and I silently called a holograph of a beast and sound proofed the area. "Usa-Chan you can come out I know you are there," just the Usa walked into the hallway.

Five minutes later we were walking into the area and the beast jumped out at us. Haruhi screamed and transformed. I pulled Usa-Chan out of the way.

"Mercury bubble!" she said and the mist surrounded her and the beast. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" and I took the illusion down." I walked out with Usa-Chan and clapped my hands together.

"Congratulations Mercury you have passed the test, and you don't need training you preformed Sailor Mercury's hardest and strongest moves." I said as I bowed my head to her.

{Same time Kyoya's P.O.V.}

When Usagi left me felt a little scared by the glare Sailor Uranus was giving me. "Why did she fall for you?" the girl asked. I looked at her in surprise.

"Don't look at Kyo-Sempi like that." Honey said. I looked around and noticed we were missing someone.

"Where is Usa-Chan?" I asked and the Sailor scouts began to freak.

Just then Usagi came back in with Usa and Haruhi. "It is time to leave now. The time on earth is ten p.m., and we have school tomorrow." Usagi said while motioning for everyone to form a circle.

"MOON QUEEN TELAPORT!" Usagi shouted and we were back on earth. Usagi untransformed but she still had a mark on her head.

"Usagi you still have the crown symbol on you head," I told her and her hands flew to her head.

"It is not going to come off" Pluto said.

"How am I going to hide this" Usagi asked. Just then I saw the twins move forward.

"We could always cut your hair," they said

Usagi turned and pinned a death glare on them "Touch my hair and weather you are a Guard or not I will hurt you," "Can I use my dress up pen to hide it?" she asked and Pluto considered t.

"It may work," Pluto said and Usagi took out a pink pen that had a diamond on it.

"Transform me into Normal Usagi Tsukino" and after she said that a white light enveloped her. I could still see the mark on her head. "It didn't work did?" she asked and we shook our heads. "We should go," Usagi said then looked around. "By chance are their cameras around here," she asked and I face palmed.

"Looks like we need to steal some video footage," The twins said.

"Me and Mori will handle it," Honey said and he and Mori took off.

"Now that is over everyone should head home we have school tomorrow," Usagi said and then turned to the four sailor scouts that were still transformed. "Do you all have a place to stay," she asked and they nodded their heads. "Okay Usa-Chan you can come with me," she told Usa and they walked off. Seconds later Mori and Honey came back.

"That is all done lets go," Mori said as he picked up Honey.

{Usagi's P.O.V}

"all right you can make yourself at home, Usa" I said as I opened the door. Usa ran in and flopped down on the couch.

"I think the second thing I missed the most was the T.V" Usa said and turned it on.

"all right I am going to bed," I said as I took off to my room.

{Next morning}

I didn't get much sleep I kept waking up screaming. "Luna watch Usa for me I have to get to school," I said as I yawned and walked out the door. Before I left I heard Usa speaking to Luna.

"She is really taking school seriously?" Usa asked Luna

"She doesn't want to go back home, this school is the only thing she has to keep her here," Luna said and their voices died down.

{At school}

No one seemed to notice the mark on my head. When I walked in the room Kyoya looked half asleep. "Didn't get mush sleep?" I asked as I sat down in my chair.

"Yeah kept waking up," he said "Doesn't look like you got much sleep either,"

"No I kept waking up screaming. Kyoya I need to find more of them, I think it is the only way to put my mind at rest." I said and he nodded. Class started.

{After class}

Me and Kyoya walked to the host club together and we were dead tired. When we walked in Tamaki was trying to get Haruhi to wear matching outfits. Haruhi saw me and begged with her eyes but I shook my head and mouthed 'your problem Mercury'

I found a chair and sat in it and was instantly surrounded by my fan club asking if I was feeling okay. "It's nothing just didn't get enough sleep last night is all," I said waving to them. I stood up and asked "Would you like me to make more cherry blossom tea I just got more of it?" and they all nodded their heads. After I made the tea Usa busted in "Usa-Chan what are you doing here?" I asked as she came and sat on my lap, making the fan girls start talking.

"I got worried when you didn't come home," Usa-Chan said

"I'm fine I guess I should have told you I get home late huh?" I laughed nervously, and she nodded her head. "Cherry blossom tea?" I asked her while holding the cup of tea up.

She shook her head "Yuckie,"

"I knew there was something I like about you Usa" Kyoya said as he walked up to us.

"Oh come on Kyoya, and Usa-Chan it isn't bad" I said and they shook their heads.

"No its bad," Kyoya said. I shook my head at him.

"You know Usa you could have called and asked me where I was," I told her and saw her blush a little.

"I wanted to SEE where you were at, and why you called those guys hosts," she said and I shook my head laughing.

"All right next time you have to be careful okay?" I told her and she nodded her head. All the fan girls where looking back and forth from us. "Oh this is my little sister Usa" I told them and they all came up to shake her hand.

Usa leaned In and asked "Who are they?"

I whispered back "As Kyoya puts it my fan club," and she nodded her head.

After Thirty minutes of talking a monster came crashing through the window of the host club sending all the girls running and screaming. "Hosts get these girls to safety," I yelled to them and they nodded their heads. Haruhi came and stood next to me.

"Mercury Power Makeup!"

"Mini Moon Make UP" Usa and Haruhi said at the same time. They looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Queen Serenity Make UP!" I yelled and was engulfed in my white angel wings. After the transformation was done I looked down and say I was in a fully white sailor suit but it had gold trimmings.

"In the name of the MOON WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" I and the two scouts said. I looked over and saw a girl in the corner crying. "Guys there is a girl here, I'll get her to safety." I yelled to them and they started attacking. I walked to the girl and she looked oddly familiar. "It's okay. I told her. And I looked closly at her. "Are you by chance Rei Hino's little sister?" I asked and she nodded.

Just then I saw the Mars pen appear infront of her and she looked at it. I bent down and said "if you touch it your life will never be the same you wil have to fight along side me and the others to protect the world from evil. Are you sure you could handle it?" I asked her and she nodded her head and grasped the pen. She transformed imminently

"Then welcome sailor Mars," I said as I helped her stand up. Just then I saw Mini Moon et thrown across the room "Mini MOON!" I yelled and rushed over to her with Mars behind me. She was fine just a little bit dizzy "Stay down. Mars, Mercury stand next to me." I yelled to them. "each of you call on a power and I will make it ten times stronger." I said and they nodded.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flaming Arrow!"

"Moon intensifier," and with those three attacks the monster turned to moon dust. I turned back to Mini moon "moon healing touch"I said as I bent down and held her. She woke back up and smiled.

We all untransformed. I turned to Rei's younger sister. "Thank you for your help Reimi," I said and bowed to her. Just then the hosts walked back in and over to us.

"Are you okay Usagi?" Kyoya asked as he looked me over.

"I am fine, everyone I would like you to meet the newest member to the sailor scouts Reimi Hino. She is Rei's younger sister." I said and they all looked at her. "Please Reimi don't abandon me like your sister did." I said to her and her eyes filled and she nodded throwing her hands over my neck. "why are you here?" I asked her as she pulled back.

"W-well I was sent to live here on my second birthday to live with my Aunt because grandfather couldn't take care of me and Rei. How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Your grandfather had pictures of you in his home." I told her and we all walked out. "Did you ever know your sister?" I asked her.

"No not really if you didn't realize she is kind of stuck up," she whispered.

"And kind of mean," I whispered. "shall I tell you what happened?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "Your sister was with my boyfriend when me and him where together, my best friends knew didn't tell me, I pulled my grades up and applied here. If you dodn't know Haruhi is sailor mercury and a girl. Mini moon is my daughter from the future, her name is Rei and the host club members are guardian os Prince Kyoya of Earth." I told her and she looked at them all.

"I kind of figured Haruhi was a girl. And nice to formally meet you all." She said and bowed to them.

"Why you were in the host club room. I don't think I have seen you there before?" Mori asked, and Reimi looked up at him, and I could see it in their eyes a new love will be bloomed.

"I-I felt drawn there" she said and looked away and I could see a blush on her cheeks.

"Well I should get home Luna Is probably worried." I said and kissed Kyoya good bye.

"Wait up!" Haruhi yelled I tuned and she ran up. "I want to see Luna and ask her about these gadgets," I nodded and we walked home.

{Home}

"Luna, Usa I am back" I yelled as I put Usa behind me.

Luna came out looking worried "Um you see I may have lost Usa. All I did was rest for five minutes," she said and I laughed pulling Usa in front of me. "Not funny Usagi not funny at all, Ah Haruhi is there something you needed?" Luna asked her and she nodded.

Just then I heard a knock on the door. "ill get it," I said as I walked and opened the door. "Hey Reimi come in," I said opening the door. "Luna meet the newest member of the scouts Reimi Hino she is sailor mars,"

"Welcome to the team Sailor Mars. Just don't betray the Queen's trust," Luna said making Reimi jump.

"Freaky right? Anyway why are you here?" I asked her as we walked into the living room.

"W-well I wanted to talk more about this whole sailor scouts thing, and since there is no school tomorrow I wanted to ask if I could hang out here tonight to get to know you more," she said, and I nodded my head.

"Sounds great! How about you Haruhi sleep over tonight?" I asked and she nodded her head going back into her conversation with Luna.

"Great job on gathering two scouts Queen Serenity," Said a voice. We all turned and Luna hopped up.

"Artemis!" Luna said. "what are you doing here!"

"I serve the moon only when I heard Serenity took the powers out of the inner Senshi I rushed over. I would never abandon the moon kingdom," Artemis said

"Welcome back Artemis, Luna has missed you. And maybe now that both of you are here you will be able to help Luna keep a closer eye on Usa," I said making Luna glare at me.

"I was only asleep for a minute I was up all night because of your screaming Usagi," She said and I stopped smiling.

"What is wrong? Why has she been screaming in the night, and why is Usa back?" Artemis asked in a rush.

"The Nega-verse, The Nega-moon, The Nega-Circus have all teamed up, and Usa was shoved through the time portal by none other then the black Wizard." I told him quietly and began crying. "I'm sorry but I can't get th evison of Usa becoming Wicked lady again." Luna hopped up on my shoulder trying to calm me down. I stopped crying and smiled "I am sorry we should be happy we have two inner senshi and Artemis has come back!" I said and walked to give him a hug.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

R&R

Thank you

bye bye for now


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor moon or Ouran high school host club.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

{Usagi P.O.V}

"Thank you for your kind welcome Usagi," Artemis said as he hopped out of my arms and went to sit next to Luna.

"Just teell her your feelings already Artemis," i said crossing my arms.

"Usagi," Luna annoyed but i could see the blush on her face.

I picked up the phone and called Kyoya.

"Hey wanna hang out with me and my friends?"

"..."

"Yeah bring em the more the merrier." i said and hung up.

"Hey outers wanna hang out at my place?" i asked through my communicators.

*Sure be there soon* they said and signed off.

"Luna you should give Haruhi and Reimei the communicators too," and Luna nodded.

ten minutes later everyone was here and in the living room.

"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru, this is Reimei, She is sailor mars," i said introducing them and Haruka began to give her the lecture about my safety. "Dont scare her Haruka" i said and then i heard a light knock on the door.

i opened it and there stood Makoto and she was crying, "Makoto are you alright?" i asked her and she fell to her knees crying.

"I am so sorry Usagi! I was forced into helping her!" Makoto said still crying.

"Do you mind if I look into your memories to see if you are lying to me," i asked her

"Please then you can see what happened," she said and i then closed my eyes focusing on her. I saw vision of her being cornered by Rei in her sailor mars transformation telling her if she didn't do as she was told she would shoot an fire arrow through her heart. i pulled back.

"Makoto!" i cried and hugged her to me and we sat there crying.

"Usagi who is at the door," Setsuna said as she came to the door and saw me and Makoto crying. "Makoto are you okay?" She asked as bent down.

"She told me what happened look," i said and Setsuna nodded. Then she started to cry hugging us.

just then a green aura appeared and then the Jupiter transformation stick appeared in front of Makoto. She looked at it then back at me, I smiled and nodded my head. She grasped then Stick and i she transformed into sailor Jupiter. She quickly untransformed and stared at my forehead, then she fell to the floor.

"that is right Makoto i took the throne at the kingdom, Come on," i said and helped her up.

"Wait. Usagi what happened will never happen again, i won't betray you or the throne, and to prove it i will make a promise on my planets life," She said and i gasped. if you broke that kind of promise your punishment was death, and the destruction of the planet. No one had dared to make a promise that powerful ever!

I nodded and led her into the living room where everyone gasped. "Why are you here!" Haruka said and i sent her a glare and she bowed her head.

"She is here because i am giving her and only her a second chance the Jupiter Stick choice her once more, and she made a promise on her planet not to betray me or the throne." and i saw the outer scouts gasp. "That is right, now Makoto please meet Haruhi who is Sailor Mercury, and Reimei who is sailor Mars," i said pointing at them but they were glaring at her. "Girls stop glaring at her like that. When someone makes a promise on their planet if they break that promise they die and the planet is destroyed. She made a promise on her planet to never betray me or the throne again," i told them and they stopped glaring at her.

i introduced her to everyone and after a while most of them left except Haruhi, Reimei, and Makoto. Haruhi had fallen asleep on the floor and Reimei on the couch Usa was asleep in my bed.

"Makoto do you have anywhere to stay?" i asked and she shook her head. "follow me," i said as i led her to a locked door. I unlocked it and let her walk into the room. It had a bed, a nightstand, and a balcony looking out. "You can stay here with me. I am sure i would feel safer with another guardian in the house. Also you need to enroll for school," i told her and she gladly accepted.

"What school can i enroll at," she asked and i smiled widely.

"Ouran! they are still having scholarship enrollments!' i exclaimed and she smiled.

"All right i shall enroll there!" she said with her eyes sparking. "Um that Hikaru guy, Um does he have a girlfriend?" she asked quietly.

"No not right now hold on i need to call Kyoya to tell him the plans," i said and left her in the room looking around it.

"Hey Kyoya,"

"..."

"Yes i know it is late. I needed to tell you that Makoto is wanting to enroll at Ouran,"

"..."

"Yeah she is great at sports and is an amazing chef,"

"..."

"You think?"

"..."

"Love you too Kyoya" i said as i hung up. i turned around to see Makoto looking at me. "Yes?" i asked

"It is just weird hearing you say i love you to someone else even if they were cheating cowards" she said.

"I have it bad," i said to her and she smiled.

"I am so happy for you," she said.

"i am going to wake the others up," i said and walked to each of them shaking them awake.

"Wha is going on Usagi," they said as i woke them up.

i walked into the room and saw her sleeping quietly.

"Usa wake up," i said lifting her up.

"Mommy?" she said

"Yeah come on i have a surprise," i said and carried her out.

"Usa-Chan!" Makoto said as she ran over.

"Makoto!" Usa said waking up fully.

"MOON QUEEN TELAPORT!" i yelled quietly before anyone could do anything we were on the moon.

"The kingdom is beautiful!" Makoto said as she looked at it, Reimei was also looking quite surprised.

* * *

hey guys thanks for reading.

sorry this chapter was so short, but before anything happens i wanted to ask your opinion if the first person to be back on the moon other then the scouts and host if she could be the younger sister of Venus.

Let me know what you think!'

till next time

bye


	4. Chapter 4

I do not Own Ouran high school host club or Sailor moon

* * *

{U P.O.V}

I stood with my arms out wide as they looked at the castle. Mako was amazed and as was Reimei. "Wow I can't believe the kingdom is back," Mako said still in amazement. "wait is that why your forehead has deigns circling your moon symbol,"

"Yes I am Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom," I said and bowed my head as my dress appeared on my body.

Mako gasped and bowed. "Oh my Usagi you look beautiful," she said and stood up.

"Doesn't she?" Usa said looking at me.

I looked over at Reimei and she looked like she was looking for something. "Reimei is something wrong?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I don't know I feel like there is some one else here," She said and looked around again.

I nodded my head. "Okay everyone split up." I said and walked off in a direction. I turned around and everyone broke off and went in different directions. I knew I wasn't crazy when I felt a different presence. I stopped walking when I felt another presence. It was a darker presence one that would make little girls scream for their mothers. I watched as if it was a movie playing before my eyes. The dark presence was moving at an alarming speed towards the first presence i had sensed. I moved fast towards the first presence but stopped when I found the presence to be a girl in a clearing. She had short blond hair and looked to be about Haruhi's age. I was about to go to her but the dark presence jumped out scaring her. The creature was covered in darkness as if it was a dress and had dark brown hair. To a normal person it would look almost human, but I am the queen of the moon and I could easily see through its disguise.

"hello little girl," The creature said, which caused the girl to back up in fear.

I stepped out and the creature turned its attention to me. The girl turned and her crystal blue eyes widened in shock. "Queen Serenity" She said which made the creature look at her then me again.

"So you are the new queen," The creature said and a smirk appeared on its evil face.

"What do you want with this girl?!" I demanded, and the creature smirked again.

"I am just turning people evil," The creature said and shot dark energy at me which I avoided easily.

"Honestly you creeps never learn," I said ad dodged another attack. "Queen Serenity Make Up!" I shouted and was transformed. "In the name of my beloved moon! I will punish you!" I shouted and did my classic pose.

The creature's hand turned into a blade and she moved to attack me. I blocked it easily with my staff. The creature was obviously stronger then me and it knew that. It pushed its weight down on its sword and the sword touched my chest. just then I felt a sharp pain were the sword was. I screamed out in pain and fell to the ground holding my chest were the wound was.

The girl ran over to me, "Queen Serenity hold on!" She said and stood up pulling out a transformation pen. "Venus Star make Up!" She shouted and transformed. "Venus love me chain!" She shouted and caught the creature with her chain.

I stood up shakily and pointed my staff at the creature, "Moon evil banisher!" I shouted and a beam of white light shot out from my staff and turned the creature into moon dust. I screamed in and fell to the floor transforming back into Queen Serenity.

"Serenity!" The girl shouted and untransformed falling to the ground next to me. "Hang in there!" She shouted and helped me up.

"My guardians," I coughed out and she took me to the palace. Taking me to my room. I was kind of shocked by the fact the girl knew exactly where my room was.

"Contact your guardians my queen. I will get some bandages so we can bandage up the wound." She said and bowed before leaving the room.

I tapped on my wrist communicator. "Girls...Palace...my...room...hurry" I said closed the communicator. A few minutes later the girl came back with the bandages.

"Okay this may hurt," She warned and began to clean the wound. And me being well me. I screamed bloody murder.

So when the girls came they were ready for an attack. "Usagi!" Mako said and glared at the girl who was cleaning my wound. "What happened and who is this!" Mako demanded.

"Maybe if you were with the queen and I don't know doing your job then she wouldn't be injured!" the girl threw back and began to bandage the wound. "I am Akia, I am the youngest princess of Venus and the new Sailor Venus due to my sisters betrayal." She said and finished bandaging the wound. "All done my queen," She said and stood up.

"Thank you Akia," I said and tried to sit up but winced in pain as I did.

"be careful Serenity," Akia said.

"Usagi is fine," I said but layed back down.

"Okay Usagi. Will you introduce me to everyone?" Akia asked and I nodded.

"That is Haruhi Fujioka, or Sailor Mercury. That is Reimei Hino, or Sailor Mars. That is Mako, or Sailor Jupiter. And the pink hair is Usagi , or Usa. she is my daughter from the future and Sailor Mini moon," I said and she nodded and bowed to every one.

"Usa-mama?" Usa asked.

"Yes?" I asked her and she came to stand next to me.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked worry clear in her eyes.

"I am fine," I said and motioned for Mako to take her out of the room.

When Mako and Usa left I motioned for Haruhi and Reimei to come stand next to me where Akia is. "Akia what is the true depth of my wound?" I asked her and she left out a breath.

"The attack was laced with dark energy. To put it bluntly you have dark energy in you. I don't know how it will affect you, but you need to be careful." Akia said and the other two gasped.

"Okay. None of you are to tell Usa-Chan got it," I said and they nodded their heads. "Akia would you like to come to earth with us?" I asked.

"Sure why not?" She said and smiled.

"Okay. We will have to work out the living arrangements when we get back," I said and Reimei raised her hand. "Reimei we aren't in school you don't have to raise you hand"

"Um i just moved into a two bedroom apartment, She can stay with me," Reimei said looking down at her feet. _It is hard to believe that she and Rei are sisters._

"That would be wonderful!" Akia exclaimed.

"One more thing," I said and turned my attention to Akia. "Do not betray me," I said and she nodded. I smiled but then that smile turned into a grimace. I screamed out in pain and fainted from it.

I could hear the girls screaming as I drifted off into a black abyss.

* * *

Yay I updated. I know I know I it is a short chapter, but I wanted to update. What does everyone think of Akia? I am thinking of kind of giving her Rei's attitude, because you can see that Reimei is shy and timid.

Do you guys like the idea of Usagi being infected with some dark energy?

Comment your thoughts please.

Bye for now. :)


	5. The two OC's

DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR OURAN!

* * *

Name- Reimei Hino

Looks- Long black hair and dark green eyes. About Haruhi's height

Senshi- Senshi of fire or sailor mars

Personality- shy, and quiet, but once you get to know her she can be outgoing, very caring and loyal

likes- Dancing, studying, children, helping others, singing playing the piano.

dislikes- people hurting her friends, her sister, people messing with her Queen, bullies, idiots, Hikaru and Kaoru, pranks

Crush- Takashi

Life- When she was young her grandfather couldn't care for both her older sister and her so he sent her over seas to live with her aunt. She has always had a special abilities with reading the fire and sensing dark presences. One day she had the urge to go to the host club at her school. When she was their a monster attacked and the Sailor Senshi came. The leader saw her and walked over to her. When she bent down a red pen appeared in front of her and she grabbed it turning her into Sailor Mars. When the battle ended it was revealed that Sailor Mercury was Haruhi, A school host and the most popular girl in school was Sailor moon. She agreed to battle along side her princess and never betray her.

* * *

Name- Akia Hiroshi

Looks- Short blonde hair and blue eyes, quite short (Honey's height) but very strong

Senshi- Senshi of love or Sailor Venus

Personality- Outgoing and free spoken, has quite a temper when angry. Extremely loyal to her Queen and won't hesitate to hurt someone that hurts Usagi.

Likes- Fighting, dancing, pulling pranks, children, arguing with everyone because she finds amusement in it. Play the bass guitar, and singing.

Dislikes- Her elder sister from the planet Venus. People hurting her Queen, people hurting children.

Crush- Have yet to meet the host yet

Life- Akia is the first person back on the moon. When she steps foot on the moon she instantly knows what is going on and is given her older sisters power. When she is confronted by a monster Queen Serenity shows up to help. But when she gets hurt Akia transforms and helps her queen kill the monster. And despite her height she picks up the fallen queen and carries her back to her palace and into her room. She leaves telling her queen to call her guardian, she comes back and bandages her queens wounds. When her guardians come it takes everything in her not to completely go off on the Idiots that didn't protect her queen. She tells her queen that she has dark energy in her and agrees to come to earth to stay with Reimei.

* * *

Thought you guys would like a little info on our two OC's!


End file.
